Naruto's misadventures in magic
by Lot.hernandez.1
Summary: During the first task of the tri-wizard just as Harry has finished getting his golden egg something unexpected happens when a strange red sphere suddenly shows up quickly fallowed by a blond teenage boy. Now how will Naruto handle being in a world of magic and help his new friends.(fallows book four, with some building on Naruto and Hermione.)
1. Chapter 1

(AN)Hello this is my try at a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover story not to say that all the stories are bad I like a lot of them. However a good amount of them deal with Naruto or Naruto and friends being ambu. So I thought I would try out doing something a bit different maybe not new, but hopefully entertaining to read.

(Summery) during the first task of the tri-wizard just as Harry has finished getting his golden egg something unexpected happens.

Chapter .1

Speeding off with golden egg in hand on his fire bolt, Harry raced away from the Hungarian Horntail as fast as he could to avoid another blast for fire. It was after that moment that all outside sounds seemed to retune as Harry could hear the cheers from the crowd bellow him in the stands. There screaming and applauding was almost as deafening as the stands at the quidditch world cup. However, the sound of joy quickly turned in to gasp of shock and cries of fear. For a second Harry, had wondered if the Horntail was had left its nest and was now chasing after him. wheeling his firebolt round he caught sight of a strange black mass suspended off the ground enclosed in a sphere of red energy, just a few yards from the Horntail. The stands of students were in a panic as the red sphere began to emit pulses of energy, everyone was trying to get out as fast as they could. At the same time teachers and heads of house where trying to calm down the students why'll at the same time trying to make their way down to the sphere. Still high above the chaos on his broom Harry watched as professor Dumbledore was the first one to reach the sphere quickly followed by Charly Weasly and the rest of the dragon handlers. With the stands, more than halfway clear. The dragon tamers with their wands drawn at the ready were now surrounding the thrashing Horntail, as Dumbledore pulled his wand out and began create some kind barrier around them. by now the Horntail had smashed all its eggs with its wild thrashing about. As this went on Harry could only hold his golden egg and watch them from his safe spot in the sky.

"We have to try and stun her." Called out one of the dragon tamers before he was swiped across the chest by the dragon's horned tail. He was dead by the time he hit the ground on the other side of the arena. However, everyone stopped as the red sphere suddenly exploded in a bright flash, blinding everyone. By the time, Harry and everyone else had regained their sight no one could believe what they were seeing. The red sphere was long gone and there standing in front of everyone was a muggle dressed blond boy who looked to be around Harry's age. The teen was calmly stroking the underside of the dragon's jaw as it nuzzled in to his hand when Dumbledore, Charly, and the dragon trainers approached. From up above Harry couldn't hear what was being said but as the blond and professor Dumbledore walked out the arena there were given a wide berth by everyone including most of school staff. Looking around Harry finally noticed that Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing by the champions tent. So, as Harry landed on the ground

"Bloody hell Harry what happened?" Ron said as Harry got off his broom

"Mr. Wesley language." Scolded Professor McGonagall and as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stated to conversant Hermione about what he had seen.

On the opposed side of the ground Dumbledore, Mad eye, and Snape were leading the blond teen up to the castle. The rest of the students along with the teachers had gone ahead of them.

"So, your telling me this whole place is your wow you must be super rich Double door." Naruto said as he fallowed the older man up the long lawn that lead to a huge castle looking around to the large lake with its anchored pirate ship, the large forest and surrounding mountains.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, boy." Cut in Snape stopping to correction Naruto's mistake

"Now Severus its quite alright a simple miss slip of the tongue, but I do not own Hogwarts castle Naruto I am merely it's headmaster." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone, Naruto know from first meeting the long white bearded old man that he could be trusted.

"Headmaster?" Naruto questioned aloud as he started to focus on Mad eye's fake leg.

"Yes, Naruto it just means that I am in charge of this school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore stated as they reached the large wooden front doors of the castle.

"Wait witchcraft, like witch, like magic this is a magic school." Naruto said very loud showing his excitement at the thought of magic. Dumbledore only chucked lightly as he pulled out his wand from within his robs and putting on a bit of a show for Naruto. He waved his wand around his head as if trying to swat away some invisible fly, all the why'll bright colorful sparks shot out the wands tip.

"Really Headmaster was all that necessary." Said a scowling Snape as the castle doors opened themselves. He clearly thought that indulging this boy was I waste of time.

"We were all children once Snape, even you." Moody gruffly stated as he continued to fallow Dumbledore and the boy in to the castle Severus just silently scowled as fallowed along as well. Walking in to the castle Naruto looked around to see kids of different ages all dressed in the same funny black clothes starring at him. Once inside Naruto awed the size of the entrance hall he looked over at the wooden double doors to his right, and the other doors to his left and finally at the massive stone steps leading up to the next floor. All around he noticed the flaming torches and painting of all shapes and sizes lining the walls. Continuing to fallow the headmaster Naruto and the other two adults moved up the stairs passing through a door left at the end of the corridor.

"Wow, did you paint all these." Naruto plainly stated as he looked up at all the stairs and the vast amount of paintings.

"No, no these painting have been a part of the Hogwarts castle for many years. This way Naruto, my office is just up a few floors." Dumbledore said chuckling slightly at Naruto question. They moved up the stair way. However suddenly the was a yelp of shock when the staircase began to move on its own. And turning around Dumbledore sound a confused yet very alert Naruto in attack stands with a five-inch blade in his hand as he looked around at all directions. Right behind him Mad eye and Snape had pulled out their wands and had them trained on the blond.

"Calm yourself my boy it's just the staircase they tend to move on their own from time to time." Dumbledore told Naruto has the blond stopped for a moment before putting his weapon away and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. They barely made it to the top of the staircase when Naruto once again stopped to look at amazement at the paintings on the wall.

"They move." Naruto said excitedly as he watched oil painting of snoring man in ornately decorated robs sitting on a plush red chair. Suddenly he jumped back in shock as the man in the painting gave a disgruntled snort at all the nose.

"I can also hear now pipe down." The painting said angrily before going back to sleep. Naruto looked to the adults standing with him but none of them seemed to notice that a painting was moving let alone talking. Till Snape just looked Naruto stone cold in the face addressing his unanswered question.

"Magic."

After that and with no more interruptions from Naruto they reach the stone griffin that guarded the winding staircase to Dumbledore office.

"Acid pops." Dumbledore said in from of the statue before is moved out of the way, allowing them the clime the winding staircase. Once inside the office Naruto once again found himself astonished by the room he was standing in. All around the room he saw paintings of different men and women, along with other strand metallic objects some of which were flouting in midair. As Dumbledore moved to sit behind the large wooden desk decorated with more strange and amazing objects Naruto couldn't help but want to pick up play with. He motioned for Naruto to take a seat in one of the vacant chairs in front of the desk. Quickly taking a seat Naruto took one last look around the office, noticing the empty birds stand before looking back to the old man.

"Might I interest you in a lemon drop, Naruto." Dumbledore asked as he offered up a small glass dish full of yellow candy. To which Naruto eagerly took a good hand full cramming them in to his mouth before quickly chocking on the very sour candy.

"My apologies I should have warned you beforehand. Now Naruto could you please tell me how you ended up appearing in at the center of the dragon enclosure?" Dumbledore calmly asked once Naruto had finished spitting out the last of the lemon drops in to the bin at the side of his desk.

"Answer the question boy. Who sent you, was spell was it with the red light, were did you learn it." Mad eye question as he started to move in on Naruto with his normal and bulging blue eye transfixed on the blond.

"Alastor that will be enough let him speak." Dumbledore cut in calling the ex auror back.

"No point in hexing him just yet." Snape said as he pulled out his wand and waved it at the door, before looking back that the headmaster slightly nodding his head before literally drowning himself up a chair with his wand in mid-air, and taking a seat.

"come now Naruto this room is secure none but use will hear what you have to say. That is to say if you wish to answer that is." Said Dumbledore, and there it was that strange similarity between Dumbledore and the old man Hokage Naruto felt. So, sitting up a bit Naruto cleared his throat and started his retelling of the last things he could remember.

"Alright, well I guess I all started when I left my village to go on a training trip with pervy-sage. Mostly we would travel around from town to town not really staying in one spot for too long. We would walk on the road most of the time even them I would train. When we get to a town he would give me some exercise to practice why'll he went off to go peep at women. This last time though he stayed to train me to try and tap in to stupid fox's chakra. I can sort of remember starting to see the red chakra, and after that the next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of that stone place with the dragon in front of me." Naruto finished saying as he rubbed the top of his head tying to think of anything he might have missed. In his retelling of what he remembered what had happened to him. As Naruto finished his story Dumbledore had remained silent as he listened to the blond, showing great interest at what he had to say. On the other had Severus and Mad eye were both sporting looks of disbelief at everything Naruto had just said.

"Naruto, could you clarify what do you mean by fox's chakra." Dumbledore asked sitting up a bit in his chair and looking down at Naruto through his half-moon glasses. At this question, Naruto got I bit nervous, he hadn't realized that he had mentioned the nine-tail fox in his story, and now was trying to think of what he could say. Still trying to think he looked up at the old man sitting behind the desk and suddenly felt that it was alright to tell him.

"You see the thing is when I was born a huge nine-tailed fox was sealed inside of me to stop it from destroying my village. Now some times I can use its chakra to give me a boost when I need it for a fight." Naruto finished saying.

"Well I believe you have answered most of my questions for the moment Naruto, now as promised I will answer any questions that you have for me." Dumbledore said as he possessed this new bit of information. Clearly the boy was form another world and whatever this fox as it gave him power as for chakra in Asian culture it was the most common description of magic.

"Yeah, where I'm I? can everyone do magic?"

"This is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, to be more specific which is located in the northern part of the English island, to be more bordered on the European continent on the planet earth. As for magic, only a select few can do it most people are non-magic or muggles." Dumbledore answered a bit saddened by the realization on the teen's face.

"I can't get back home can I Dumbledore." Naruto said knowing that somehow something had happened during his training with Jiraiya and he had ended up on another world.

"Its Professor." Snape was about to cut in when he was silenced by Dumbledore rising his hand to him.

"Yes, I am afraid so, but I believe I may have thought up of a momentary solution, if you would Naruto I would like to try something." And Naruto so shocked to see Dumbledore stand up, pull his wand from his robs, and hand it to him. Naruto was nervously looking to the old man and then to the wand till after a moment he reached out his hand and took the wand in his. For a second it glowed a bright blue before the whole room was illuminated by a blinding red light that had enough force behind it to know everyone back and smash all the glass and windows in the headmaster's office.

It was later in the evening when Harry, Ron, Hermione were heading back from the owlery after sending Sirius a detailed letter on the day's events when they stopped short of the portrait of the fat lady to see Professor McGonagall standing next to the blond.

"Hey Who's that with McGonagall." Said Ron being the first to notice the pair.

"It's him, the boy I was telling you about with the dragon and that red sphere." Harry quickly said reminded the two.

"excellent timing Granger, Potter, Weasly this is Mr. Naruto Uzumaki he's a late transfer to Gryffindor. Naruto this is Hermione Granger." Said McGonagall as she beckoned to trio over to her

"Hello I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said when the three teens finally walked up to him and McGonagall. They all looked to be around his age and dressed almost identical.

"Nice to meet you Naruto I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." Hermione said pointing to herself and the two boys when Harry and Ron where I bit hesitant to introduce themselves. Why'll Naruto just smiled back at her why'll they shock hands, Hermione took the time to look him over his messy blond hair was just like Harry's but the marks on his checks look like cat's whiskers.

"Potter, Weasly why don't you take Naruto in Gryffindor tower and show him around a bit why'll I have a quick word with miss Granger." McGonagall said in a tone of voice that left now room for argument.

"Right professor; come on Naruto the Gryffindor common room is this way." Said Harry as he tells the password to the portrait of the fat lady and lead Naruto inside. Once the two were gone McGonagall looked over to Hermione.

"Miss. Granger I that recently you have been helping potter with his tri-wizard task, but now that he and Weasly are on speaking terms I have a request from the head master." McGonagall said.

"Oh, professor whatever it is I'm sure I will be able to handle  
it." Hermione stated now very eager to hear what request Albas Dumbledore would ask of her. So, professor McGonagall took the next few minutes to explain to Hermione what Dumbledore had told here. That Naruto Uzumaki was an exceptionally powerful wizard who was new to the wizarding world and would need some tutoring to catch up to those witches and wizards his own age.

"now tomorrow the young man will be sent to Diagon Ally to pick up his proper wizarding things so I won't expect you to have a chance till most likely after classes. With any luck, you have him up to snuff by the end of the year." Said McGonagall truly showing the level of confidence his had in Hermione. And with that the Gryffindor head of house left her top academic student. Hermione for her part had all kinds of study plans already working in her head. When she turned around and went in to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Even though he had gone to bed very late last night, due to the celebration party being held for Harry Naruto had been the first to wake up out the all the boys in the dormitory. Sitting up in his bed Naruto found a trunk, a neatly folded pile of black clothes, and a note at the end of his new four poster bed. Quickly getting out of bed he reached for the note.

Dear Mr. Uzumaki

Enclosed with this note Is a list of your needed school supplies on top of your new school trunk you will find a set of new robs to hold you over till you get your new school uniform later today so get changed and head down to the great hall and enjoy your breakfast and I meet you this morning.

Sincerely yours

Albas Dumbledore

Reading the letter over on more time Naruto took his new clothes and headed for the dorm room showers to get ready. By the time, he was showered and dressed rest of his teens in the dorm were starting to get up when he headed down to the common room. Reaching the bottoms of the stairs Naruto saw a few students heading out the portrait hole.

"Good morning Naruto how was your first night in Gryffindor tower." Hermione Happily askes as she put towns the large book she had been reading a moment ago, before Naruto had walked in to the common room.

"Oh man, it was great I've never slept in a bed that nice in my entire life, and I got new clothes." Naruto happily said as he put his arms to his sides and did a quick spin to show Hermione his new robs.

"That's wonderful Naruto." Hermione said glad that Naruto was happy being in Gryffindor, but was a little put out by what Naruto had told her.

"Why'll we wait for Harry and Ron I thought we could start working on your lessons." Hermione said eagerly as she picked her book up again and sat down on one of the plush couches by the firer place motioning for Naruto to do the same on the opposite side of her. Eager to start learning magic Naruto took his seat.

"Now I know you don't have your wand yet, but not all of magic is wand work. So, I thought a good place to start would be magical theory and practical applications." Hermione said as she opened her book and started to read out of the standard book of spells grade one. Naruto forced a smile and enthusiasm at the thought of having to sit through a lecture. Luckily from him Hermione was so excited at teaching she didn't notice forced smile Naruto was putting on.

"Charms differ from Transfiguring Spells in the following manner: a charm adds certain properties to an object or creature, whereas a transfiguring spell will change it into something utterly different. The lesser charms are not very difficult to break and many of those that you learn as a young wizard will wear off in a matter of days or even hours. Dark charms are known as jinxes, hexes and curses. This book does not deal with such spells. Lapses in concentration while charming can result in painful side effects – remember Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself lying on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Hermione read out to Naruto who put in more effort than he ever did with Iruka sense to pay attention to what he was being told.

"Wait if I say 's' a boffolo thing will land on me." Naruto said now felling very worried about saying the letter 's'. Hearing this Hermione couldn't help but start to giggle a little at what Naruto had said.

"No, no it just means that when your preforming your spells it is very important to enunciate the world. Hermione told the now very relived Naruto. However, the rest of what the Hermione had to say was cut short when Harry and Ron came done from the boy's dormitory.

"Hey, good morning you guys." Naruto said to the other two boys, however Harry and Ron were still a bit hesitant to get along with the blond. Even though Naruto was a nice enough guy Harry still couldn't shake off what he had seen. It not every day you see someone that close to a dragon's mouth. Ron on the other hand was treating Naruto as if he was a Slytherin. Not of this seemed to bother Naruto in the slightest since he could be very oblivious at times to the most obvious things. Hermione being the brighter witch in her year was quickly able to notice the off behavior of her two friends.

"Let's head down to the great hall I'm starving." Ron said as he headed towards the portrait hole completely ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah good thinking I could heat too." Naruto said quickly going after Ron with Harry and Hermione fallowing him. By the time the four teens had made it to the great hall there were only a few minutes left for them to get some breakfast. Due to the fact that Naruto kept stopping to ask questions about the castle and Hermione having memorized Hogwarts a history was telling him everything she had read.

"This is the great hall students eat their meals, receive daily owl post, and have certain special events here. The ceiling enchanted to look like the sky above these are the house tables and at the end is the teachers table." Hermione finished off her little tour of the school. Naruto was still looking around the great hall in amazement when they sat down to eat. Why'll Harry, Ron, and Hermione were quickly filling their plates with food Naruto looked around hesitant at all the new and different food in front of him eggs and meat he was used to, but some of the things in front of him looked bizarre.

"What's the matter Naruto, aren't you hungry." Asked Harry as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon. Naruto remembering what Dumbledore had told him yesterday about fitting in quickly severed himself a plate of eggs.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of egg, earning a look of disapproval from Hermione.

"We'll be in class till the afternoon." Ron answered back through his mouth full of bacon, also earning a look of disapproval from Hermione.

"Is that all you get to do just go to class all the time?" Naruto asked wondering if agreeing to stay was such a good idea.

"Well not we do have class but not all day and we get the weekend off and there's Hogsmeade weekends from time to time and quidditch." Harry answered

"Great what's a hogmade?" Naruto asked looking to Hermione for the answer.

"Not hogmade Naruto Hogsmeade. is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft since before 1714. It was many different shops and its own owl post office." Hermione happily having already become accustom to being Naruto's go to well of knowledge.

"Hey maybe that where the old man is going to take me today." Naruto said as he fished out the letter he had received this morning and handing it over to Hermione.

"Wait what old man is taking you to Hogsmeade." Ron asked as and Harry tried to read the letter Hermione was pouring over.

"I believe that the old man Mr. Uzumaki is refusing to is none other than me Mr. Weasley." Said Albus Dumbledore, who had walked over to the grope from the staff table.

"Oh, hey old man, did you know there's some all-wizard village is that where we're going." Naruto happily exclaimed completely oblivious to the looks of disbelief he was getting from not just Harry and Ron, but everyone in earshot at how he was talking to the headmaster.

"Naruto, you can't talk to the headmaster like that." Hermione said as she offered apologies for the blond boy. Who still didn't understand what he had said to upset the bushy haired girl.

"It's quite alright Miss. Granger, yes Naruto I am aware of Hogsmeade however our destination today will be Diagon ally." Dumbledore said

"Great, alright well I guess I'll see you guys later than." Naruto said as he got up from the Gryffindor table and exited the great hall with the Hogwarts headmaster with many bewildered looks fallowing him along the way.

"Aright you can't tell me that wasn't strange." Ron said after the two had gone. Harry only nodded in agreement at his friend, why'll Hermione remained none responsive.

"Look Hermione you told us what McGonagall told you, I'm telling you somethings not right with that guy." Ron said. Harry still couldn't get what he had seen out of his head Ron was right there was something off about Naruto Uzumaki.

Outside the castle, Naruto and Dumbledore were now walking down the school lawn heading for the front gates.

"Tell me Naruto how do you find yourself being at Hogwarts so far." Dumbledore asked as the passed the anchored Durmstrang ship in the black lake.

"Oh, it great last night there was a party for Harry." and with that Naruto dove in to an explanation of what had happened last Night. Mainly he had spent his night watching the antics of the Weasley twins and all the cleaver ways he avoided questions on himself. Once they finally reached the front gate Dumbledore placed his arm out for Naruto to grab.

"Grab a hold Naruto were about to apparate to Diagon alley." Doing as he was told once Naruto had a hold of Dumbledore arm he felt a sharp tug and a second later he found himself the middle of long cobblestone alley full of funny dressed men and women. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Naruto had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. Naruto was amazed at everything around him, he wanted to run around form shop to shop. Just then Dumbledore started to walk down the alley.

"First things first Naruto, we must visit Gringotts and procure you some gold." Dumbledore said as he pointed out to Naruto the imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley. Naruto looked ahead and saw the only building that towered over the neighboring shops. Once they hand made in down the alley and stepped inside Naruto looked around amazed at all the strange creatures sitting behind tall desk.

"Goblins Naruto they are the ones entrusted with the running of Gringotts Bank." Dumbledore said as they walked up to and open teller box.

"Good after noon I would like to set up Mr. Uzumaki as part of the annual Hogwarts student allowance." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a long piece of parchment from within his long purple robs. The goblin behind the desk just started to look through the paper why'll Dumbledore addressed Naruto's unanswered question.

"This I something that has been in place by the schools bored of governors for a long time, it a fund set aside for students attending Hogwarts who haven't the means to purchasing the most basic of their school things." Right away Naruto know that this was, just like in Konoha it was an orphans fund."

"The boy will need to sign." Said the goblin as it passed the paper over to Naruto a long quill clutched in its long spider leg like fingers. A little hesitant Naruto took the quill and quickly signed his name. not long after that he and Dumbledore left the bank and were back in Diagon alley heading from shop to shop getting all of Naruto school supplies' and robs. All in all, there took a considerable amount of time getting everything due to Naruto stopping at every shop window to see what was on display.

"Well this is our last stop Ollivanders finest wand makers England." Dumbledore said as stepped forward and held the door open for Naruto who was busy holding all his school things. Once inside Naruto saw that the shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. Setting his things on the chair Naruto eagerly moved up to the counter and energetically began to ring that small bell on it. An old man was standing before them having made his way from the back of the shop, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop directly in to Naruto's blue ones. Right away Naruto felt himself become very uncomfortable at how intently the man was looking at him.

"Albus Dumbledore I was expecting you all morning, I see you've brought me another." Mr. Ollivander said as he finally took his eye off Naruto to address the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Garrick Ollivander." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and drew himself a chair out of thin air taking a seat. for good reason, too because the next two hours turned in to Ollivander handing Naruto a wand before quickly snatching it out of his hand. However just when Naruto was losing hope about ever getting a wand for his own Ollivander handed him a long, pale gray colored wand with sight faded unfinished geometric pattern lightly inscribed in to its handle. Just having it in his hand Naruto felt a warm rushing felling going through his whole body. Lifting his arm up he quickly brought the wand down in a diagonal arch that filled the shop with a brilliant electric blue light.

"Excillent job Naruto, I know you could do it." Dumbledore said letting out a sigh of relief that the boy could use a wand.

"A tricky customer indeed and what a combination Elder 10 ½ inches tricky to master. With thunderbird tail feather to boot. Albus I take it that this wizard is marked out for a special destiny is he not." Ollivander said eerily as he took the wand back from Naruto and placed it back in its box before wrapping up in brown parchment paper. All Dumbledore did however was look back at Ollivander through his half-moon glasses a knowing look in his eyes as he paid for the wand. Once out of the shop Dumbledore instructed Naruto to grab hold of his arm and they apparated back to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were done with their classes for the day and were now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating the supper when Naruto along with professor Dumbledore walked in. The trio looked over at the blond as he quickly said his goodbye to the headmaster and made a b-line to them.

"why is he coming over here. there's plenty of places to sit." Ron said as he continued to eat his food. This got him a sharp jab in the side by Hermione's elbow

"stop it Ron." Hermione said as she moved over for Naruto to join them.

"Hey you guy just got back with Dumbledore from getting all my school stuff." Naruto said happily and quickly dove in to his retelling of his day events. Finishing off his story to Ollivander wand shop.

"Here check it out." Naruto said as he handed out his wand for them to see. Hermione and Harry looked at is very interested and just as Harry was about to reach a hand out and take hold of it Ron quickly shouted for him to stop.

"Harry don't touch it, that wand is cursed." Ron said in a very serious voice, still giving the wand and Naruto a wide birth. Whoever when his friend looked at him funny he elaborated.

"His wand it's an Elder wand. Wand of Elder, wizard never prosper. There bad luck wands." Ron finished

"Honestly Ron, who told you that nonsense." Hermione said as Naruto put his new wand away

"look I'm telling you don't trust that wand or him." Ron said as he pointed to Naruto. This got Naruto mad he hadn't done anything to the boy

"Hey what's your problem." Naruto said now sitting up staring down Ron.  
"Ron that enough, both of you calm down" Harry said as he places a hand on Ron's shoulder trying to calm his friend down. However, Ron just shock Harrys and off and pointed a finger at Naruto.

"Who are you trying to fool Harry saw you show up out of nowhere in that red light and he was you with the dragon." Ron said satisfied at finally exposing what Naruto was hiding. However, is ego was quickly deflated when Naruto lost the anger and sat back down looking relived.

"Oh, that what your mad about. Yeah that was me I would have told you guy, but Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone. If Harry saw I don't think he'll mind, then yeah, I showed up in that red light but I don't really know how and the dragon all I did was pet it. It looked really cool it was scared so I thought petting it would calm it down." Naruto said glad that he hadn't done anything wrong this new world sure did have a lot of rules in it he thought. why'll Naruto served himself some food on to his plate Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking back at each other than to Naruto. Finally, Harry asked the question that had been bothering him since yesterday.

"Naruto if you don't mind me asking where are you from exactly. Harry asked the eating blond. to which Naruto without missing a beat answered

"Another world."


End file.
